


You Trouble Me

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: You see him at night, in the depths of your dreams. It is black, an endless abyss from which he steps out from. The inkiness that he is born from wicks away from his naked body until it reveals his true form.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	You Trouble Me

You see him at night, in the depths of your dreams.

It is black, an endless abyss from which he steps out from. The inkiness that he is born from wicks away from his naked body until it reveals his true form. He is tall and broad with pale skin that is dotted in moles and freckles. His hair hangs long, the raven locks nearly as black as the chasm from which he has emerged. His facial features are angular and his mouth sports a seemingly permanent frown. His brow is creased at the middle where it furrows as if to emphasize his umbrage, though...you are unsure just what it is that he is displeased about.

He sees  _ you _ at night, the image of you rooted deep in the bowels of his subconscious.

Unlike him, you emerge from somewhere pristine, somewhere filled with light. It is a place he cannot reach, a place he has no right to touch. But then your steps carry you forward just as his own do to him, until the two of you meet halfway in the space where dark meets light.

His fingers twitch with a nervous need to reach out and touch you, but it is you who initiates the contact. Your touch is like fire, setting his skin ablaze with your gentle caresses, and he welcomes the intensity of it. He isn’t used to this, isn’t accustomed to the tender display that you bestow upon him now, and there is a large portion of him that feels guilty for allowing himself to indulge in such a kindness. Only once you’ve had your fill of him, mapped out every mole and every freckle does he pull you in close, your warm bodies pressing together as his mouth slants over your own.

The kiss is every bit as gentle and loving as your touch, though it takes Kylo no time at all to allow his hunger for you to take hold. His tongue sweeps into your mouth, exploring every ridge, every tooth, every part of you he can manage. A soft, near desperate groan erupts from the depth of his chest when your hands dip into his hair, fingers curling at silken strands whilst your body arches into his.

He isn’t even certain how the two of you have managed to wind up here, now lying together in this strange space of light and dark; his body hovers over yours as he now takes his turn to explore you.

Kylo’s lips trail along your skin, dotting kisses along your clavicle, your chest, your stomach, down to your thighs and back up again. There isn’t a single part of you he hasn’t kissed, or so it seems, and the thought elicits a skipped beat of your already racing heart. He pulls a gasp from you, the sound easily melding into a moan when his lips wrap around a peer nipple, suckling and nipping at the sensitive area as his fingers trace the skin of your inner thighs. Your legs part further for him, inviting him to explore more of you,  _ all _ of you.

He is more than happy to oblige.

A finger dips just past your folds, collecting your arousal on his fingertip before he trails his finger up to your clit where he runs slow circles against it. Your hips buck in automatic response, causing him to smile against your breast, humming in satisfaction at your responsiveness. Kylo releases your nipple with an audible pop just as he abandons your clit, the lack of stimulation eliciting a whine that emerges from the back of your throat, though the loss is quickly forgotten when he fills your eager cunt with not one, but two thick digits.

Your back arches, and your cunt flutters around him as he curls his fingers within you to massage the spot that sends you keening. Hands grasp for him blindly, settling on his arms whilst your hips roll beneath him in an attempt to follow the movements within you. It isn’t long until he’s got you just as he wants you: whining and whimpering, tears pooling at the corners of your eyes as he brings you closer and closer to your release until…

Your body shudders beneath him, limbs outstretching and growing stiff for just a moment before you wail, toes curling as your orgasm rips through you with such ferocity.

The movement of his finger slow, watching with such reverence whilst you come down from your high, your body sagging against the floor. A soft groan is emitted at the loss of his fingers when they slip free from the greedy grasp of your cunt, but now it is you who watches him so intently when he uses your arousal to coat the length of his cock.

Kylo bends once more to loom over you, his mouth meeting yours. Another groan spills freely from his mouth when the head of his cock brushes along your folds only to catch at your entrance.

“ _ Please _ ,” you whisper against his lips, pleading with him to sheath himself in your warmth.

He responds in kind, hips pressing forward and his cock slowly sinking into your wet and welcoming cunt. As you inhale a gasp, Kylo exhales yet another groan, this one deeper than the last. It’s heaven, he thinks—rather ironically—the way that you feel wrapped around him;  _ like home _ , whispers some disembodied voice from the depths of his mind. It feels as if you were made for him, and he for you as your bodies move in unison with one another. With each of his thrusts you rise to meet him, taking everything he has to give and yet giving to him all the same.

Your body trembles beneath him when his hand slips between your joined bodies, fingers working your sensitive clit until you’re just at your peak. A moan tears itself from your throat as your back arches and toes curl, and then…

The strangest thing happens.

You moan his name.  _ His _ name.

He’s so caught up in the moment, so lost in the feeling of your cunt convulsing around his now pulsing cock as he cums and cums and cums that he nearly misses it.

But he doesn’t.

The sound of his name falling from your lips registers, and then...

A gasp rings out into the room when you wake, your eyes opening quickly to find that this was truly nothing more than a dream. Gone is the darkness that had invaded your subconscious. It has since been replaced by the eggshell paint that coats the ceiling of your bedroom. A hand lifts to press against your chest, beneath the skin and muscle and bone, your heart thumps wildly at the dream that had felt so vivid you’d _sworn_ it was real.

Across town, Kylo wakes in his own bed, stunned to find that it, too, is empty and he is alone. His own heart beats a staccato that—unbeknownst to him—matches the very one that now helps to push adrenaline through your veins.

Unlike you, he realizes that this is no dream. This is something more, something meaningful.  _ You _ are  _ his _ .

_ He must find you. _


End file.
